Themes
by XxNika-chanxX
Summary: Another one of those "Put your ipod on shuffle" thingys. Various parings... KurapikaxLeorio, KilluaxKurapika, GonxKillua. If you don't like, don't read.


Nika-chan: I'm bored, this is another one of those ten themes thing… except I dunno if I can make it to ten! XD I'll do my best! No flames please! ^_^

Disclaimer: I do not own Hunter x Hunter, all rights reserved to Yoshihiro Togashi.

-------------------

Café Music:

Leorio sat in his usual spot in the farthest corner of the café. It was 10 am, he sipped his coffee and hid his face behind today's newspaper like he did everyday all in the effort to watch a certain blonde. Kurapika nonchalantly sipped his tea and read his book, occassionally looking up to gaze out the window or listen to the soft music being played from the live band on stage.

Leorio knew Kurapika knew he wasn't there, Leorio also knew he would never be able to approach the blonde… but it was all worth it. And he wouldn't miss a second of it.

Love Song- Sara Bareilles

---------------------

Club:

Kurapika had been dragged to a dance club by his supposed best friends, Gon, Killua, and Leorio. Gon and Killua were already on the dance floor while Leorio flirted and Kurapika wished he was someone else. Somewhere preferebly quiet where he could read his book.

Leorio approached Kurapika, "Of course you're the stick in the mud. Go have some fun!" Leorio exclaimed.

Kurapika snickered, "I have better things to do than to dance like an idiot to loud, ear popping music."

"Come on! It's just one night!" Leorio laughed. "Aw… never mind, you're probably not even fun when you're drunk."

"Oh please, when someone is drunk they act like complete idiots… anyone would look funny like that."

"Yah, anyone but you." Leorio sighed.

"You wanna bet?" Kurapika smirked.

Love Game- Lady Gaga

-----------------------

Habits:

Kurapika, Gon, Killua, and Leorio decided it would be a nice day to go out to lunch. They were visiting Whale Island for a few weeks and after having Aunt Mito cook for them the past couple of days, they decided to give her a break. They settled into a small little restaurant in the heart of the town. About halfway into their meal, a spider crawled across the table. Killua, Leorio, and Gon prepared themselves for a crazy outburst of red eyes and cuss words from Kurapika… but got nothing of the sort. Kurapika merely brushed the spider off the table and continued eating.

"K-Kurapika?" Gon started.

"Yah, Gon?" Kurapika asked as if nothing had happened. Gon and everyone else took notice that his eyes weren't red.

"Are you okay?"

"Why do you ask?" Kurapika asked confused.

"Well usually when you see a spider, you go nuts." Killua butted in.

"I'm just… breaking old habits."

Breaking the Habit- Linkin Park

---------------------------

Alone:

Kurapika was trying to sneak out of the house in the night before he was caught by one, special little Zoaldyeck.

"Where are you going?" Killua asked.

Kurapika cleared his throat, "Just a walk."

"Your aura says otherwise… this wouldn't be anything involving the Spiders would it?" Killua crossed his arms.

"And if it does?"

"Then tell me! Let me help you!" Killua exclaimed.

"This isn't your burden to bear. I can handle this alone." Kurapika was about to turn and head straight out the door when Killua grabbed his arm,

"You're never alone. I am always here for you."

I'll Follow You into the Dark- Deathcab for Cutie

------------------------

Forever and Always:

It was another one of those nights, Killua would wake up drenched in sweat and heart racing with his older brother's voice echoing in his mind.

'_You can never have friends.' _It mocked. '_You are a Zoaldyeck, a passionless puppet of darkness. Once an assassin, always an assassin.'_

"NO!" Killua cried out into the cold empty night. The sound of his sobbing filled the air with a depressive melody, a melancholy of sorts.

"Ne? Killua? What's wrong?" Gon asked tiredly as he rolled over in his bed. When he saw Killua crying, he became more concerned and sat in bed with the silver haired boy. "Killua? What's wrong?"

Killua spoke in between sobs, "I… I will always be a Zoaldyeck. I can… can never have friends. I am nothing but a passionless puppet of darkness."

"Killua…" Gon said softly, before wacking the former assassin on the head.

"EH!? GON YOU-" Killua's words became muffled when Gon hugged him.

"Baka… I'm still here aren't I? No matter what you say, or what happens… I am your friend, forever and always."

How to Save a Life- The Fray

-------

Nika-chan: How was that? I think it was okay, better than some other stuff I've done. Heh, see? I didn't make it to ten, tell me if you want me to continue! Remember, no flamed please! ^_^


End file.
